imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Krebs
Hans Krebs was a German Army officer who served from 1914 until his death in 1945. He volunteered for service and was promoted to lieutenant in 1915, and to first lieutenant in 1925. He worked in the Defence Ministry in 1931; he spoke fluent Russian and served as an assistant to the military attaché in Moscow in 1936. During the Second World War, he rose through the ranks to become Chief of the Army General Staff in April 1945. He remained in the Führerbunker during the Battle of Berlin. On 28 April, after Hitler learned Heinrich Himmler was negotiating a backdoor peace, Krebs became part of a military tribunal including SS-General Wilhelm Mohnke, SS-General Johann Rattenhuber and General Wilhelm Burgdorf to court-marshal Himmler's liaison Hermann Fegelein. Fegelein was deemed too drunk to stand trial, and Mohnke turned him over to Rattenhuber. Krebs, along with Burgdorf, Joseph Goebbels and Martin Bormann witnessed and signed Hitler's last will and testament. Following Hitler's suicide April 30, Goebbels dispatched Krebs and Colonel Theodor von Dufving to deliver surrender terms to Soviet general Vasily Chuikov under a white flag in the early morning of May 1. Krebs informed Chuikov that Hitler and Eva Braun had committed suicide, making him the first Allied general to learn of his death. Chuikov refused to accept anything less than unconditional surrender, which Krebs was not authorized to grant, and the meeting ended without agreement. Goebbels and his wife poisoned their children and commmitted suicide that evening. Krebs became suicidal; responsibility for surrendering the city passed to Helmuth Weidling, who met with Chuikov the next day. Krebs, along with Burgdorf and SS Untersturmführer Franz Schädle remained in the Führerbunker with the intent of committing suicide. His body was found by Soviet personnel, having killed himself by a gunshot to the head. The corpses of Krebs, the Goebbels family along with the remains of Hitler, Eva Braun and Hitler's dogs were repeatedly buried and exhumed by the Soviets. The last burial had been at the SMERSH facility in Magdeburg on 21 February 1946. On 4 April 1970, a KGB team with detailed burial charts secretly exhumed five wooden boxes. The remains from the boxes were thoroughly burned and crushed, after which the ashes were thrown into the Biederitz river, a tributary of the nearby Elbe. In the Downfall universe Krebs is best known for pointing at the map of Berlin in the original parody scene. While he is usually the first to try informing Hitler of bad news, he always loses his nerve, leaving Jodl to finish for him. He also serves as chief liaison with Chuikov, who likewise always ends up intimidating him. Krebs oscillates between sticking up for Hitler and berating his plans, typically after phone calls with Koller. He is drinking buddies with Burgdorf and hates Fritz Tornow's jokes. Krebs played Hitler in the Führer's biopic, much to Hitler's chagrin. In Multipolarity II, he was the in character "player" of the Arabic Coalition. His forum handle is Krebbers. Category:Military personnel Category:Downfall Gang Category:Roleplay characters in IOT9 Category:Roleplay characters in MP2 Category:Roleplay characters in MP3